Bloody Destiny
by Phantom-Akiko
Summary: Kaito kam gerade von einem Raubzug nach Hause und erschrak als sein Haus betrat. Er sah seine Mutter am Boden und eine dunkle Gestalt vor ihm. Ungläubig schaute er zu seiner Mutter, aber bevor er irgendwas tun konnte wurde er plötzlich angefallen.
1. Unerwartete Rettung

**Bloody Destiny**

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, this story is in German. This is just a script for my comic, that I will draw someday. The comic will be in English and I'll post a comment here and on my other fic (Strange Moments), if the first page is uploaded.**

**Und für die deutschen Leser: Viel Spaß bei dieser Geschichte!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Kaito erstarrte als er plötzlich gebissen wurde. Als er sich dann wieder fasste löste er sich von ihm und bückte sich schnell zu seiner Mutter, die bereits tot war. Als die Gestalt wieder auf ihn zu kam blieb ihm nichts anderes als weg zu rennen. Die Gestalt leckte sich leicht über die Zähne und grinste. Sie hatte Kaito nicht nur gebissen sondern ihn auch in einen Vampiren verwandelt. In Kürze müsste es eintreten doch wusste Kaito dies nicht. Er rannte schnell davon und schaute immer wieder hinter sich. Er wusste nicht wo er hin sollte. Er fasste an seine Wunde und merkte dass er ziemlich mit Blut besudelt war. Er wollte gerade weiter, als er plötzlich unertragbare Schmerzen spürte. Er wandelte in eine Gasse, und lehnte sich an seine Wand, doch die Schmerzen ließen nicht nach. Er verlor das Bewusstsein und fiel ganz zu Boden.

Shinichi kam gerade von einem Fall wieder, den er erfolgreich gelöst hatte. Seit er wieder groß war regneten die Fälle wieder vom Himmel und er konnte sie als er selbst wunderbar lösen. Kommissar Megure sorgte dafür, dass er nicht an die Öffentlichkeit kommte und wenn es einen Fall gab, rief er ihn an. Nun war es mal wieder so weit und es ging um einen Mord in Ekota. Im Vergleich zu anderen war er recht simpel und er hatte ihn schon nach kurzer Zeit lösen können. Er verabschiedete sich von den Anwesenden und ging eine Strecke, von der er wusste, dass dort bald eine Bushaltestelle kommen würde. Als er jedoch die Straße entlangging, bemerkte er eine zusammen gekauerte Person in eine der Gassen. Er rannte zu jener Person und checkte, ob die Person, ein junger Mann wie er feststellte, noch einen Puls hatte. Er konnte zwar einen entdecken, merkte aber, dass er schwächer wurde. Er versuchte ihn aufzuwecken, schüttelte ihn leicht an den Schultern und rief, dass er aufwachen sollte.

Er hörte eine Stimme und öffnete langsam die Augen. Die Schmerzen hatten nicht wirklich nachgelassen, und am Anfang sah er alles noch ziemlich verschwommen. Als er Shinichi vor sich war er ein wenig erschrocken. Er wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht was passiert war.

"Was..." meinte er nur setzte sich leicht auf. Er schaute zu Shinichi hoch und fragte: "Was ist los?" und versuchte sich zu erinnern, und riss die Augen auf als er sich an vorherige Ereignisse erinnerte.

Shinichi war erleichtert, dass der Junge wieder zu sich kam. Das heißt, dass es ihm nicht so schlecht gehen konnte.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher...aber ich hab dich hier zusammen gekauert in der Gasse gefunden, du hattest kaum Puls. Ist alles okay? Kannst du dich an die vorherigen Ereignisse erinnern?"

Shinichi hoffte dies sehr, denn nicht selten gab es Fälle, in denen ein Opfer Erinnerung verliert, weil der Schock zu groß war und das Opfer könnte an Trauma leiden. Wenn er wenigstens einige Anhaltspunkte hätte, könnte er dem Jungen und eventuellen anderen Opfern sehr viel besser helfen.

Er erinnerte sich wieder an das was vorhin passiert war. Er konnte nicht mehr nach Hause. Seine Mutter wurde umgebracht, und er wurde auch angefallen... und zwar von einem Vampir. Er hielt sich an seinem Hals aber Die Wunde war bereits verheilt.

' Was zum...?!', fragte er sich in Gedanken. Er hatte auch immer noch Schmerzen, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob es nur an den Schmerzen lag, denn er fühlte sich irgendwie anders. Auf die Fragen von Shinichi schaute er zu ihm und wusste nicht wirklich ob er ihm das erzählen sollte, schließlich klang es ziemlich unglaubwürdig. Er nickte leicht und meinte

"Ja, ich hab nur ein paar Schmerzen..." und schaute dann wieder nach unten zum Boden.

Er sah den anderen etwas verwundert an.

"Hmmm...danach hat es eben nicht ausgesehen. Aber egal, du solltest dich auf jeden Fall im Krankenhaus oder von einem Arzt untersuchen lassen. Man kann nie wissen, ob nicht doch etwas passiert ist."

Er fand es schon reichlich merkwürdig, dass es dem anderen so schnell schon wieder so gut ging, schließlich hatte er kaum Puls, als er ihn gefunden hatte. Um sich nur noch einmal sicher zu gehen griff er nach dem Handgelenk von dem Jungen. Er konnte zuerst keinen Puls fühlen, also änderte er die Position seiner Finger leicht. Als er auch da keinen Puls finden konnte, wunderte er sich schon sehr.

Er schaute zu ihm und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nein, das geht sicherlich von selbst weg..." meinte er leiser und schaute zu seiner Hand als Shinichi wieder nach seinem Puls fühlte. Er fragte sich ob er das alles geträumt hatte, aber das kann nicht sein, schließlich waren seine Sachen voll mit seinem Blut. Er versuchte sich einen klaren Kopf zu verschaffen, was sich als schwierig erwies. Er wusste nicht genau was aber irgendwas war auch anders, wenn er auch nicht wusste was. Aber er wusste nicht wo er hingehen sollte. Nach Hause kann er nicht, da dort diese Bestie tobte... und für seine Mutter war auch schon jede Hilfe zu spät. Er atmete etwas erschöpft und fragte sich ob das vorhin wirklich ein Vampir war.

Shinichi machte einen nachdenklichen Laut.

"Hast du ein Problem damit, wenn ich mal kurz deinen Puls an deinem Hals prüfe? Irgendwie kann ich sie am Handgelenk nicht finden...", meinte er verlegen. Normalerweise konnte er sie bei Opfern ohne Probleme finden. Manche Leute hatten allerdings die Ader so tief in Muskeln und Fleisch drin, dass sie kaum fühlbar war. Am Hals war es einfacher den Puls zu finden. Er hätte den Jungen auch schon längst in Ruhe gelassen, aber das Blut auf seinem Shirt und der bisher noch fehlende Puls verwunderten ihn doch sehr und machten in umso neugieriger was denn geschehen sei.

Er schaute leicht verwundert zu Shinichi und meinte dann.

"Nein, mach ruhig..."

Er war viel zu erschöpft um über so was zu diskutieren. Er kannte Shinichi ja auch schon als Kid, aber das konnte er ihm ja schlecht sagen. Er überlegte auch wo er jetzt hin sollte. Er hatte wirklich keinerlei Plan, oder ähnliches. Er schaute wieder zu Shinichi und merkte dass es etwas Unübliches ist, dass er noch nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte.

"Wer bist du eigentlich?" fragte er darauf etwas leise und schaute zu ihm.

Langsam legte er seine Hand an den Hals des anderen. Er sah auf seiner Frage her auf, bzw. runter zu ihm.

"Oh, tut mir Leid, wo sind meine Manieren? Mein Name ist Shinichi Kudo und ich bin Detektiv. Deswegen wollte ich erst mal sicher gehen, dass es dir auch gut geht, Formalitäten sind bei so etwas unwichtiger."

Er suchte mit seinen Fingern nach dem Puls am Hals und machte ein angespanntes Gesicht, als er immer noch nichts finden konnte.

"Und...wer bist du?", fragte er und selbst er konnte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme hören.

"Ach so." meinte er darauf und grinste leicht.

"Stimmt, es ist wirklich etwas beunruhigend wenn jemand bewusstlos in einer Gasse aufgefunden wird.", meinte und schaute zu ihm. Es war ein wenig komisch. Obwohl es wirklich ziemlich dunkel war, konnte er den anderen sehr gut erkennen. Er schaute kurz nach oben, und fragte sich ob das am Mondlicht liegt und schaute auf seine Frage wieder zu ihm.

"Ich heiße Kaito Kuroba." meinte er nur darauf.

Er nickte kurz bei den Worten des anderen.

"Nett dich kennenzulernen. Wohnst du hier in der Gegend?", fragte er und ließ dann letztendlich seufzend von seinem Hals ab, sah aber trotzdem nachdenklich zu der Stelle, wo die Halsschlagader pochen müsste. Irgendwas erschien ihm merkwürdig, er konnte es aber nicht ganz unterordnen. Der Fakt, dass er Kaito kaum sehen konnte in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und dann auch noch in einer dunklen Gasse machten es ihm nicht leichter, herauszufinden, was ihn so störte und beschäftigte, aber Shinichi hatte irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl.

Er nickte leicht und meinte: "Ja, mich auch.", und fuhr dann fort "Ja, stimmt. Ich wohne in einem Wohnort in der Nähe von hier.", erklärte er und schaute zu ihm. Er seufzte leicht. Irgendwie hatte er Kopfschmerzen, und so gut wie sein ganzer Körper schmerzte noch, aber er wusste nicht wieso. Er seufzte erneut und versuchte sich ganz aufrecht zustellen, was er auch schaffte. Er war zwar noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen aber es war soweit okay. Er schaute sich kurz um und konnte sich erinnern wie er vor Schmerzen in die Gasse verschwunden ist, und dann anscheinend zusammen gebrochen war.

Von der Position, wo er hockte, stand er auch auf, nachdem Kaito aufgestanden war.

"Ist wirklich alles okay? Auch nichts besonderes passiert?", fragte er vorsichtshalber noch mal nach. Er glaubte dem anderen, dass er soweit wieder okay war, denn sonst hätte er nicht aufstehen könne. Shinichi vermutete, dass Kaito vielleicht irgendeinen Schwächeanfall hatte oder eventuell einen schwachen Kreislauf.

'Ja, das muss es gewesen sein', sagte er sich in Gedanken, was allerdings nicht das ganze Blut erklären könnte. Aber er verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder.

"Wenn alles okay ist, kannst du ja wieder nach Hause gehen. Ich muss nämlich auch bald, der Tag war lang genug."

Er schaute zu ihm und zögerte kurz bevor er antwortete.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher..." meinte er leise und war immer noch leicht verwirrt. Er fragte sich was mit ihm los war. Er fühlte sich ganz anders als sonst, und hatte inzwischen immer mehr Zweifel dass das nur an den Schmerzen lag. Auf seine Worte schaute er erst zu ihm und senkte dann den Blick nach unten.

"Ich kann nicht nach Hause..." meinte er leise. Er wüsste nicht was er tun sollte, wenn diese Bestie da noch wäre, und den Anblick seiner Mutter könnte er auch nicht ertragen.

"Also ist dort etwas passiert...", schlussfolgerte Shinichi. Er überlegte kurz, wie es von hier aus weiter gehen könnte.

"Was hälst du davon, wenn du eine Weile bei mir übernachtest, bis du wieder nach Hause kannst? Und auf dem Weg dorthin erzählst du mir was vorgefallen ist." Er hoffte nur, dass sein Vorschlag angenommen werden würde. Kaito schien sehr zurückhaltend bei Informationen zu sein, das würde schwer werden. Aber trotzdem wollte er zu gerne wissen, was los war. Sein Gefühl verschlechterte sich nur noch, als er hörte, dass der andere nicht wieder zurück nach Hause konnte.

Er nickte leicht und meinte mit leiser Stimme.

"Ja...", flüsterte er und neigte seinen Blick weiterhin zu Boden. Bei seinem Vorschlag überlegte er und wusste nicht, ob er wirklich mitkommen sollte, aber das kam ihm eigentlich ganz gelegen, dort konnte er sich bestimmt ausruhen. Und er könnte ihm es auch auf dem Weg erzählen, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob er das auch wirklich glauben würde. Er nickte wieder leicht und meinte.

"Ja, okay..." und sah dann zu ihm. Er wollte auch nicht weiterhin hier draußen herum irren,da er nicht wusste ob dieses Ding ihn noch sucht.

Er war erleichtert, dass er seinen Vorschlag doch angenommen hatte.

"Okay, geht es dir mittlerweile so gut, dass du normal laufen kannst?", fragte er ihn. Vorhin stand er ja noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Das sah nun ganz anders aus, aber Shinichi wusste, dass das genauso gut eine gespielte Fassade sein konnte. Schließlich war es noch ein kurzes Stück zur Bushaltestelle und die Haltestelle in Beika war um die 10 Minuten Fußweg von seinem Haus entfernt. So wie er vorhin in der Gasse gelegen hatte, hätte er niemals gedacht, dass er nach so kurzer Zeit überhaupt einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte.

Er überlegte kurz aber nickte dann leicht.

"Ja, ich denke schon." meinte er darauf. Er schaute dann zu ihm und meinte: "Sehr weit zu dir ist es doch nicht, oder?" und schaute zu ihm. Er seufzte erneut,denn er mekte auch dass seine Kleidung, voll mit seinem Blut war, und schaute dann wieder zu Shinichi. Wahrscheinlich wollte er auch fragen was es damit auf sich hatte, aber glauben wird es ihm wahrscheinlich eh nicht.

"Naja, ich wohne in Beika, dazu müssen wir bestimmt eine viertel Stunde mit dem Bus fahren. Und zu meinem Haus sind es dann noch mal 10 Minuten."

Er folgte seinem Blick auf dessen Kleidung und seufzte. Er hoffte inständig, dass er ihm dies erklären konnte und etwas aufgeschlossener sein würde, aber viel Hoffnung hatte er da nicht. Aber mit blutigen Sachen rum zu rennen war nicht unbedingt so toll. Er wusste allerdings auch nicht, was er anderes machen sollte. Ersatzsachen hatte er nie dabei. Wenigstens war um diese Uhrzeit kaum ein Mensch auf den Straßen und noch weniger Leute benutzten noch den Bus. Meist waren dies nur Partygänger, die meist sowieso total besoffen waren, die würden also nichts merken. Das Problem war eher der Busfahrer und vorbeigehende Passanten, wenn das Licht der Laternen etwas ungünstig auf sie drauf scheinen würde.

"Naja, dann lass uns mal gehen...", sagte er und ging in die Richtung, in der er zuvor gegangen war.

"Das geht ja noch." meinte er nur darauf ehe er das nochmal im Kopf durchgegangen ist. Er wusste auch dass es ziemlich auffällig war, so herumzulaufen, aber er hatte ja keine andere Wahl. Er nickte leicht und meinte: "Ja, gut." und ging dann neben ihm. Er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, und schaute nachdenklich nach unten. Jetzt hatte er nicht nur seinen Vater verloren, sondern auch noch seine Mutter worauf er nochmals seufzte. Er fragte sich wieso das so kommen musste.

Shinichi beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln und bemerkte, dass er wohl eine schwere Zeit durchmachen musste, also ließ er erst mal davon ab irgendwelche Sachen nachzufragen. Er versuchte etwas entspannter zu gehen, denn ihm war aufgefallen, dass er ungewöhnlich steif ging. Es herrschte Stille die ganze Zeit bis sie an der Bushaltestelle ankamen, wo er sich auf eine der Bänke setzte. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand hinter ihm und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Ihm war noch nicht klar gewesen, wie müde er eigentlich war.

Kaito ging weiter und dachte die ganze Zeit über die Geschehnisse nach und seufzte leicht. Als sie an der Bushaltestellte waren, schaute er sich kurz um und setzte sich dann auch. Als Shinichi die Augen schloss, schaute er kurz zu ihm und war auch darüber verwundert. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er ihm mal so helfen würde. Er seufzte innerlich und schaute dann wieder nach vorne und lehnte sich vor Erschöpfung leicht zurück. Immer noch fühlte er sich irgendwie anders. Er fragte sie ob das vielleicht vom Schock kommt.

Da Shinichi ihn nicht mit der Erklärung hetzen wollte, blieb er die Zeit über still. Er wartete auf den Bus und genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er zum Infoschild gehen wollte um zu sehen wo zum Teufel dieser verdammte Bus bliebe, kam er auch schon um die Ecke 200 Meter von der Haltestelle entfernt. Er seufzte und setzte sich wieder gerade auf. Seine Müdigkeit schien ihm aufs Gemüt zu schlagen und nun wollte er wirklich nach Hause. Die vergangenen paar Minuten waren anstrengend und merkwürdig genug. Vielleicht könnte er bei dem Gespräch mit Kaito irgendetwas herausfinden, was ihn weiter bringen könnte.

Kaito merkte dass es ziemlich ruhig war. Niemand von ihnen gab einen Laut von sich und er seufzte innerlich. Er wusste auch nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte und war auch erleichtert als der Bus dann kam. Er stand auch auf und schaute dem Bus entgegen. Er war sich sicher dass erwegen seiner Kleidung gefragt werden würde, aber er wusste nicht wirklich was er darauf antworten sollte. Er konnte ja wohl kaum sagen, dass er von jemanden gebissen wurde. Und die Wunde war ja auch schon weg.


	2. Erschreckende Entdeckungen

**Bloody Destiny**

**Author's Note: Ja, hier kommt schon das zweite Kapitel. Ich hab schon ziemlich viel an dieser Story geschrieben und eine Freundin hat mir auch geholfen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich meine anderen Geschichten vernachlässigen werde.**

**Die Dialoge sind hier vielleicht ein wenig merkwürdig, weil sie sich oft über zwei Sachen gleichzeitig unterhalten, aber im Comic werde ich das noch ändern.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Shinichi stand auf und der Bus kam vor ihnen zum stehen.

"Am Besten wir gehen in der Mitte rein.", sagte er zu Kaito. So würde der Busfahrer ihn vielleicht nicht sehen.

"Ich geh dann nach vorne und bezahl die Karten.", fügte er noch hinzu. Er stieg auch gleich in den Bus ein und ging erst einmal zu einem der hinteren Sitze ohne sich hinzusetzen. Er ließ Kaito den Platz am Fenster frei, da dieser so besser vor den Augen anderer geschützt sein würde, denn genau vor ihren Sitzen waren auch schon weitere Sitze.

Kaito nickte leicht und meinte: "Ja, ist gut." und ging mit ihm dann hinten rein. Er setzte sich dann an den Platz am Fenster und schaute leicht abwesend aus dem Fenster als der Bus dann losfuhr. Er seufzte leicht und schaute kurz zu ihm, als er sich wieder setzte. Er war ganz froh dass er vor den Blicken der anderen geschützt war, aber es saßen auch nicht sonderlich viele im Bus. Er seufzte leicht und meinte dann: "Du willst doch wissen was passiert ist, nicht?" und schaute dann zu ihm.

"Ja, klar! Aber lass mich erst einmal bezahlen...", meinte er und ging nach vorne. Dort gab er dem Fahrer genügend Geld für sie beide und ging dann wieder nach hinten. Er setzte sich neben ihn. "Okay. Jetzt kannst du es mir gerne erzählen.", sagte er und lauschte gespannt.

Er seufzte nochmal kurz und fing dann an.

"Als ich vorhin nach Hause kam, lag meine Mutter plötzlich am Boden und jemand stand neben ihr. für meine Mutter kam bereits jede Hilfe zu spät, aber bevor ich irgendwas tun konnte hatte mich dieser Fremde schon fest im Griff. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, aber er ließ nicht von mir ab. Er beugte sich dann plötzlich zu mir runter und....", meinte er und war schon von den bisherigen Erzählung etwas erschöpft und zögerte auch kurz bevor er weiter erzählte, ".. und hat mich am Hals gebissen. Mein Blut lief schon am Hals runter und auch als er von mir abließ blutete mein Hals noch, aber bevor er mich wieder schnappen konnte bin ich geflüchtet. Ich musste aber dann stehen bleiben, weil mich plötzlich ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz überkam. Ich bin noch in die Gasse getaumelt,aber dann verlor ich auch schon jegliches Bewusstsein...", und seufzte leicht, als er dann erstmal ein Ende fand.

Beim ersten Teil der Erklärung starrte Shinichi ihn entsetzt an. Er hatte schon von vielen Morden und Taten gehört, aber dies musste wirklich schrecklich gewesen sein. Beim zweiten Teil wurde er etwas skeptisch, obwohl es das ganze Blut erklären würde. Trotzdem hörte sich die Geschichte von einer Person, die einem in den Hals biss zu sehr nach einer Vampir Geschichte für seinen Geschmack an. Und er glaubte nicht an Vampire. Der Detektiv in ihn konnte das einfach nicht, auch wenn es den fehlenden Puls erklären würde. Shinichi konnte nur vermuten, dass es eine Art von Trauma bei dem anderen hinterlassen hatte, seine Mutter tot am Boden liegen zu sehen und dass die Person, die dafür verantwortlich war noch im Haus war und ihn dann auch noch versucht hat umzubringen. Um ihm von der Vampir Geschichte zu überzeugen, brauchte es schon mehr Beweise.

Er nickte kurz, als Kaito mit seiner Erklärung fertig war und seufzte leicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er jetzt mit ihm umgehen sollte, aber mal abgesehen von dieser Wahnvorstellung erschien er ihm als ein durchaus logisch denkender Mensch.

Er seufzte leicht und schaute dann wieder leicht betrübt aus dem Fenster. Er wünschte sich ja selber dass das alles nur Einbildung sei, aber das war dem leider nicht so. Er schaute weiterhin nach draußen und meinte darauf: "Ich weiß es hört sich ziemlich verrückt an, aber so war es nun mal.", und schaute dann nochmal kurz zu Shinichi. Er erwartete nicht dass er ihm das glauben würde, schließlich klang es wirklich krank. Er seufzte leicht und schaute dann wieder nach vorne. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte dass dieser Fremde ein Vampir war, doch sagen wollte er dies nicht wirklich.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus.

"Ich versuch dir ja zu glauben, aber ich hab noch nie an irgendetwas wie Vampire geglaubt. Bisher konnte ich alle Vorfälle, die etwas mit dem Übernatürlichen zu tun haben lösen. In deinem Fall bräuchte ich Beweise, dass dies nicht nur irgendeine Wahnvorstellung von dir ist, verstehst du? Deswegen werd ich dich noch lange nicht als verrückt abstempeln.", erklärte er ihm.

"Aber dass ein Mord passiert ist glaub ich dir auf jeden Fall. Ich werd mein Bestes versuchen den Mörder zu fassen!"

Er hörte ihm zu und nickte leicht.

"Naja, wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass ich noch nicht für verrückt gehalten werde.", sagte er erleichtert und schaute kurz zu ihm. Er hätte ihm einen Beweis zeigen können, aber die Bissspuren waren ja auch schon wieder verschwunden. Er dachte nochmal kurz nach und schaute dann wieder mit einem leichten Seufzen raus. Er fragte sich, wo der Typ wohl gerade ist, aber im Moment wollte er ihn auch gar nicht sehen.

"Nein, keine Sorge. Aber vielleicht können wir ja etwas über dieses ganze Vampirzeug herausfinden. Ich glaub zwar nicht dran, aber ich will dem ganzen eine gute Chance geben. Ich hab auch schon Sachen erlebt, die jeder andere für unmöglich gehalten hätte, also ist es auch möglich das andere Sachen existieren, die man sonst als unmöglich ansieht.", versicherte er ihm.

"Ja, das stimmt.", meinte er mit einem kurzen Lächeln und dachte kurz nach. Er kann sich auch noch erinnern, dass Shinichi früher mal geschrumpft worden war, was eigentlich auch für völlig unmöglich gehalten wird. Naja, es klingt immer noch ziemlich komisch, aber er sollte damit lieber nicht anfangen, sonst würde das auch nur unnötig Fragen ergeben. Er seufzte leise und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

Er wunderte sich kurz, was er damit meinen könnte. Tat es aber damit ab, dass er vielleicht schon mal von etwas gehört haben könnte, was ähnlich unmöglich klingt. Schließlich konnte er ja unmöglich wissen, dass er mal geschrumpft worden war. Er lachte kurz bei dem Gedanken auf und versuchte sich wieder auf den Fall zu konzentrieren. Er musste jedoch feststellen, dass er dafür einfach noch mehr Informationen brauchte.

"Mal abgesehen von dem Vampirzeug...gibt es jemanden, der deine Mutter und dich umbringen will oder nicht leiden kann?"

Er schaute noch eine Weile raus und schaute bei seiner Frage zu ihm. Er überlegte kurz und meinte darauf: "Ja, bei mir schon.," und überlegte kurz.

"Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich dir das hier erzählen sollte.", erklärte er und musste wirklich leicht grinsen. Er konnte ihm ja schlecht sage, dass er Kid ist, den ziemlich viele Leute auch nicht mögen und er wurde ja auch schon öfters fast umgebracht, aber auf diese Weise ist es ihm bisher nur einmal passiert. Er überlegte nochmal kurz wieso er sich immer noch so komisch fühlte. Die Schmerzen waren nicht mehr wirklich doll, und von dem Schock hatte er sich inzwischen auch erholt. Er schaute leicht nachdenklich und dann fiel ihm ein was es sein könnte. doch er wollte dies nicht glauben und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

'Das kann nicht sein...', dachte er sich und seufzte leicht.

"Ist okay, kann ich verstehen. Manche Sachen sollte man nur sagen, wenn man wirklich sicher ist, dass niemand anderes zuhört." Er wusste das selbst gut genug. Die Sache mit der Organisation würde er auch nur jemanden erzählen, wenn er sich sicher sein konnte, dass ihm auch niemand zuhört. Egal ob es nun ein Mitglied der Organisation wäre oder nicht.

"Tja, das stimmt.", meinte er darauf und schaute kurz auf die Uhr. Bald müssten sie eigentlich da sein. Er dachte nochmal an die Lage und fand es schon etwas lustig, abgesehen von dem was bisher passiert ist. Schließlich half sein Rivale ihm gerade, was schon etwas merkwürdig war. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber wahrscheinlich wäre es besser wenn er ihm erstmal nicht erzählen würde, wer er eigentlich ist.

Er sah, dass Kaito auf die Uhr sah und blickte dann auf seine. Er versuchte raus zusehen, aber da sich das Licht zu sehr spiegelte und es draußen zu dunkel war, konnte er selbst nicht sagen, wo sie genau waren. Just in dem Moment wurde der Bus wieder langsamer und als die Türen aufgingen, konnte er die ihm schon bekannte Haltestelle sehen.

"Hier müssen wir raus, komm!", sagte er, stand auf und ging nach draußen.

Er schaute auch raus, konnte alles aber noch ziemlich gut erkennen. Er dachte immer noch, dass dies wahrscheinlich am Mondlicht lag und schaute dann zu Shinichi als dieser aufstand. Er nickte leicht und meinte: "Ja, okay.", und verließ mit ihm dann den Bus. Er schaute sich kurz um, und kann sich erinnern dass er manchmal schon in der Gegend war.

"Hier entlang...", meinte er und ging in die Richtung in der sein Haus liegt.

"Wolltest du mir diese Sache denn bei mir zu Hause erzählen?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sicher, momentan waren sie scheinbar alleine, aber man konnte nie wissen. Zu Hause konnte er wenigstens hundertprozentig sichergehen, dass niemand ihnen zuhören würde. Für ihn selbst war die offene Straße einfach noch nicht sicher genug, dafür war er wahrscheinlich viel zu paranoid.

Er nickte leicht und ging dann mit ihm mit. Auf seine Frage schaute er zu ihm und überlegte kurz. Er seufzte leicht und meinte: "Ich weiß nicht genau ob es so gut wäre wenn ich dir das erzählen würde... es könnte sein dass du ziemlich schockiert wärst...", sagte er und grinste leicht zu ihm. Er war sich sicher dass er nicht gleich die Polizei anrufen würde, aber wahrscheinlich würde er auch erst einmal gar nicht glauben was er dann sagte.

Er schnaubte kurz.

"Ich denke, es gibt nur einen Weg mich so zu schocken...und der ist schon ausgeschlossen."

'Und zwar als ich dir meinen Namen gesagt habe. Das Einzige was mich dermaßen schocken würde ist, wenn er mir jetzt verrät, dass er zu einer geheimen schwarzen Organisation dazugehört. Aber selbst wenn ein Mitglied nicht weiß, dass Shinichi Kudo tot sein sollte, würde derjenige sich niemals einem Detektiven anvertrauen...nein, es gibt wirklich nichts, was mich so sehr über ihn schocken könnte. Verwundern, ja. Aber nicht schocken.'

Er erhob eine Augenbraue und schaute zu ihm.

"Du musst aber auch schwören, dass du es niemanden erzählst.", meinte er und schaute zu ihm und fügte leicht grinsend noch hinzu: "Aber keine Angst, ich schon niemanden umgebracht." Eigentlich müsste er ja jetzt auch noch seine Mutter rächen, aber er hat ja bei diesem Typen noch weniger Anhaltspunkte als bei den anderen. Er seufzte leicht und dachte weiter nach.

'Scheint ja ein wichtiges Geheimnis zu sein, dass ich es nicht weitererzählen soll...naja, das ist ja eigentlich bei jedem Geheimnis so.'

"Klar, versprochen. Ich erzähl es niemandem weiter. Und es ist beruhigend zu erfahren, dass du noch nie jemanden umgebracht hast. So was schätze ich immer hoch.", sagte er und lächelte. Er merkte, dass sie schon in der Straße waren, in der er und Professor Agasa wohnten. Bei dem guten Professor schien noch Licht. Also war entweder er oder Shiho noch wach und erfanden wohl wieder was.

"Dann ist ja gut.", meinte er mit einem Lächeln und schaute sich kurz um. Er war hier auch manchmal, aber eher zufällig. Er schaute kurz zu dem Haus des Professors und er wusste auch noch wo Shinichi wohnte. Er schaute zu der großen Villa und betrat diese dann mit ihm. Er dachte nochmal an den Gedanken den er vorhin hatte, aber das erschien ihm als unmöglich... das konnte einfach nicht sein.

Sie gingen durch die große Pforte, gingen durch den eher verwilderten Garten und letztendlich durch die Tür seines Anwesends. Er wechselte seine Schuhe in Pantoffeln und hing seine Jacke auf.

"Du kannst in einem der Gästezimmer schlafen, ich hab hier genug Raum. Und ich kann dir dann auch einige Klamotten von mir leihen. Ich würd sagen, dass wir ziemlich genau die gleiche Größe haben..." Er gähnte und streckte sich kurz.

"Du willst wahrscheinlich gleich saubere Klamotten haben, richtig?", fragte er und ging zur Treppe, die gleich im Flur war.

Er ging ihm hinterher und zog sich auch Pantoffeln an. Er gähnte auch leicht, da er auch ziemlich erschöpft war.

"Danke.", meinte er mit einem Lächeln und schaute sich kurz um. Drinnen sah es nicht so verwildert aus wie draußen, weswegen er schon mal erleichtert war. Er schaute zu ihm und nickte leicht.

"Ja, das wäre schon mal nicht schlecht..." und lächelte kurz. Es war schon etwas unangenehm die ganze Zeit so herumzulaufen.

Er ging nach oben in sein Zimmer und suchte eine Jeans und ein Shirt von ihm heraus. Er legte die beiden Sachen auf sein Bett und wandte sich dann wieder zu Kaito.

"Zieh dich um und gib mir dann deine schmutzigen Sachen. Ich kann die dann gleich in die Waschmaschine stecken. Ich hoffe nur, sie gehen wieder raus...Blut geht bekanntlich ziemlich schlecht raus."

Er ging ihm hinterher und schaute ihm dann zu. Auf seine Worte nickte er leicht und schaute sich kurz um.

"Kann ich vielleicht auch kurz mal in ein Badezimmer?", fragte er und schaute zu ihm. Er würde sich auch ganz gern das restliche Blut an seiner Haut abwaschen. Auf seine letzteren Worte meinte er dann: "Ist nicht so schlimm wenn es nicht sauber wird." Schließlich war es ja nur Kleidung.

"Klar, dort direkt neben der Treppe ist es.", meinte er und zeigte auf die besagte Tür.

"Ich warte so lange unten, okay?", fragte er dann. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass das etwas länger dauern würde als fünf Minuten. Außerdem könnte er so ein Buch lesen. Das würde ihm nach einem solchen Abend bestimmt etwas beruhigen, bevor er sich wieder mit dem Fall befassen könnte.

Er schaute zur Tür und dann wieder zu Shinichi und nickte leicht.

"Ja, ist gut.", meinte er und nahm die Sachen und ging damit ins Bad. Er stand vor dem Spiegel und seufzte leicht. Jetzt sah er wieder vor sich was passiert war, aber versuchte den Gedanken zu verwerfen und zog erstmal das Shirt aus. Er nahm sich ein Handtuch welches nass machte und machte seinen Hals und darum dann das Blut ab. Auch jetzt konnte er keine Bissspuren erkennen, was ihn immer noch ziemlich verwunderte. Er zog sich dann die anderen Sachen an und schaute kurz im Spiegel und merkte dass diese eigentlich ganz gut passten. Eigentlich wollte er noch etwas anderem nach gucken, aber er hatte wirklich etwas Angst davor und ließ es dann doch lieber sein. Er seufzte und verließ wieder das Bad und ging wieder nach unten, wo er Shinichi sah.

Shinichi war nach unten gegangen, hatte die blutgetränkten Klamotten in die Waschmaschine getan und hatte sich ein Buch aus seiner riesigen Sammlung an Krimibüchern herausgenommen und sich damit in die Bibliothek gesetzt, damit Kaito ihn später auch finden würde. Schließlich war das Haus sehr groß, zu groß für Shinichi's Geschmack. Natürlich kannte er das Buch schon, wie jedes andere, was in den hohen Regalen stand, aber es tat ihm sehr gut, sich erst einmal auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Als er mit dem ersten Kapitel fertig war, sah er Kaito in der Tür stehen. Er legte das Buch auf den Tisch vor ihm und machte eine Geste, dass der andere sich mit aufs Sofa setzen sollte.

Er ging die Bibliothek und schaute sich kurz um und staunte nicht schlecht. So viele Krimis hatte er noch nie auf einmal gesehen. Da wunderte er ihn auch nicht dass er ein Detektiv war. Er schaute dann wieder zu Shinichi und setzte sich dann auch. Er wusste nicht genau was er jetzt sagen sollte. Er schaute leicht nachdenklich nach vorne, und merkte dabei, dass er echt nur von Krimis umgeben war. Alle Regale standen voll. Er seufzte leise, schaute dann zu Shinichi und wartete darauf, dass er eine seiner Fragen stellte.

Shinichi atmete einmal tief durch und versetzte sich wieder in den Fall rein. Er überlegte wo er anfangen sollte, damit er es dem anderen nicht zu schwer machte, aber er wusste, dass es keinen leichten Weg dadurch gab.

"Vielleicht fangen wir erst einmal bei dieser Person an, die dich und deine Mutter angegriffen hatte. Konntest du irgendwas von ihr erkennen, vielleicht wiedererkennen?"

Auf seine Frage überlegte er und schaute leicht nachdenklich wieder nach vorne. Er versuchte die Person vor sich zu sehen, aber so viel konnte er auch nicht erkennen. Er seufzte leicht und meinte "Die Haut war ziemlich bleich, und seine Stimme war ziemlich dunkel. Ich glaube es war ein Mann, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie trug auch nur dunklere Sachen, aber das Gesicht direkt konnte ích nicht sehen, da es von seinen Haaren verdeckt wurde. Die Person war auch ziemlich groß, aber sonst fällt mir nichts mehr ein.", erklärte er und schaute dann wieder zu ihm.

Shinichi nickte kurz.

"Verständlich. Aber diese Angaben sind immerhin etwas. Was war mit Leuten, die dich eventuell umbringen wollten? Im Bus vorhin wolltest du es mir nicht erzählen, aber hier im Haus ist es sicher. Ich werd's wie versprochen auch niemandem weiter erzählen."

Auf seine Worte schaute er zu ihm und dann leicht nach unten. Er wusste nicht genau wie er es sagen sollte. Er seufzte leicht und meinte dann.

"Eigentlich wollen sie MICH direkt nicht los werden... sie haben es eigentlich nur auf Kaitou Kid abgesehen." und bei diesen Worten musste er leicht lächeln.

Er schaute den anderen mit großen Augen an und musterte ihn eine Zeit lang arwöhnisch.

"Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du Kaitou Kid bist...?", fragte er ungläubisch.

'Naja, von Statur und Alter her könnt's hinkommen. Und nun, da ich ihn bei Licht sehen kann merke ich auch genug Ähnlichkeit, dass er sich auch ohne Maske als mich hätte verkleiden können...aber trotzdem kann ich das einfach nicht glauben. Warum sollte er es mir einfach so sagen?', wunderte sich Shinichi. Schließlich war es mehr als nur ungewöhnlich, dass einer der meist gesuchtesten Diebe der Welt einem der besten Detektive von Japan einfach so seine wahre Identität enthüllt.

Kaito hatte mit einer Reaktion dieser Art schon gerechnet und nickte mit einem leichten Seufzen.

"Ja, das sollte ich damit sagen. Und da du es jetzt weißt, muss ich mich ja auch nicht mehr dumm stellen.", meinte er und grinste leicht. Schließlich wusste er ja einiges über den anderen. Er hoffte nun aber wirklich, dass er niemanden davon was erzählen würde, schließlich hatte er seine Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt... Seine ganzen Sachen lagen eigentlich ja auch noch zu Hause, aber da wollte er erst einmal nicht hingehen.

Er seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfe. Das war alles doch sehr überraschend.

"Ich denke, du kannst dir dann auch vorstellen, dass ich dir nicht so recht glauben kann. Schließlich hätte ich es nie für möglich gehalten, dass mir Kaitou Kid seine wahre Identität selbst Preis gibt. Kannst du mir einen Beweis dafür bringen, dass du es wirklich bist? Vielleicht etwas, was nur wir beide wissen können, wie...", er überlegte kurz.

"Wie die Sache, die nach dem Brand in diesem Nachbau von Neuschwanstein geschehen ist, als alle wieder zu Hause waren."

Er seufzte auch leicht und konnte sich auch denken, dass das für ihn auch ziemlich schwer zu glauben war.

"Ja, kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen.", meinte er und musste leicht grinsen. Auf seine Frage musste er kurz überlegen und meinte dann.

"Meinst du als ich als Shinichi aufgetaucht bin, und dir nochmal aus der Klemme geholfen hatte?" Er schaute zu ihm. Er konnte sich daran noch erinnern, da er ja seine Taube für ihn ja auch versorgt hatte.

Er schluckte kurz und nickte dann.

"J-ja...das meinte ich...", meinte er unsicher.

"Warum erzählst du mir das? Sicher, ich will dir helfen bei der Überführung dieses...Vampirs.", sagte er, denn er konnte momentan keinen besseren Ausdruck für diese Person finden.

"Aber so weit gehen, dass du mir deine wahre Identität preisgibst?"

Er grinste leicht musste aber auch leicht seufzen. Er war wirklich ziemlich überrascht, was auch kein Wunder war. Kurz überlegte er was er darauf antworten sollte und meinte: "Naja, du hast gesagt dass du es niemanden sagen würdest, und ich glaube nicht dass du jemand bist, der sein Wort bricht. Außerdem kannst du mich ja immer noch jagen, ich glaube nämlich auch nicht, dass du jetzt bei der Polizei anrufst und die ganze Sache damit gelaufen wäre."

Shinichi seufzte.

"Ich hab dir schon mein Wort darauf gegeben und werde es auch nicht brechen, da kannst du dir sicher sein. Einerseits wird mir auch niemand glauben, weil ich keinerlei Beweise gegen dich hab. Und selbst wenn...deine Verhaftung wird schließlich nicht ungehört bleiben. Da wird es einen ganz schönen Presserummel geben. Und wer weiß...höchstwahrscheinlich kriegt unser Vampir es auch mit und will dich dann erledigen. So etwas will ich nicht." Er überlegte kurz.

"Außerdem ist es unfair. Du brauchtest wahrscheinlich auch jede Menge Überwindungsarbeit, um mir das zu sagen. Wenn ich dich bei einem Diebstahl gefangen nehme, ist das ganz was anderes."

Er hörte ihm zu und nickte leicht.

"Dann bin ich ja schon mal erleichtert. Und dass dieser Typ nochmal jetzt auftaucht, will ich im Moment nicht wirklich...", meinte er und seufzte leise. Er wollte schon dass er geschnappt wird, aber er will ihn jetzt nicht wirklich sehen. Er schaute wieder zu ihm auf und nickte leicht.

"Stimmt, leicht fällt es mir wirklich nicht, dir das zu erzählen.", meinte er und lächelte kurz.

Er nickte kurz.

"Okay...kommen wir wieder zu dem eigentlichen Thema zurück...wer will dich als Kid erledigen? Diese Scharfschützen, von denen ich mal gehört habe? Sie sollen ab und zu bei deinen Diebstählen auftauchen und auf dich schießen." Er hatte diese Informationen bekommen, als er sich mal mit Nakamori-keibu und auch als er mal mit Hakuba geredet hatte. Sie meinten beide, dass so was mal passiert sei. Der blonde Detektiv meinte auch, dass es wahrscheinlich war, dass es immer die selben Leute waren und dass sie die bisher noch nicht gefangen nehmen konnten.

Er nickte leicht und dachte an die Typen, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass sie diesen 'Vampir' angeheuert hatten. Wenn sie wüssten wer er wirklich ist, hätten sie ihn auch einfach erschießen können und dann hätte sich die Sache auch schon erledigt.

"Ja, die Typen versuchen es hauptsächlich. Ich komme ihren Plänen öfters in den Weg, was ihnen natürlich nicht passt.", meinte er und seufzte leicht. Bisher hatten sie ihn auch noch nie ernsthaft erwischt.

"Verständlich. Aber du kommst ja anscheinend öfters Leuten in den Weg." Dabei dachte er an Scorpion, die ihn ja auch versucht hat, umzubringen. Er lachte kurz auf.

"Aber das kenn ich. Ich komm mit meinen Schlussfolgerungen auch genug Menschen in den Weg. Kein Wunder, dass das irgendwann mal so weit geht, dass man mich umbringen will..." Er seufzte.

"Aber würden die denn überhaupt wissen wer du bist und dich so angreifen?", fragte er.

"Ja, das hab ich auch schon gemerkt..." meinte er, musste leicht grinsen und meinte dann: "Nein, aber statt dich umzubringen bist du irgendwie zum Steppke geworden. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass du das freiwillig gemacht hast." Schließlich wäre es ihm in seiner Orginalgröße leichter gefallen, ihn zu schnappen. Auf seiner Worte seufzte er leicht und meinte.

"Nein, ich glaub nicht dass sie diesmal was damit zu tun hatten... wenn sie wüssten wer ich wirklich bin, hätten sie mich doch gleich umbringen können..." und dachte nochmal an den Vorfall. Ihm ist ja eigentlich nichts passiert. Er wurde gebissen, aber die Wunde ist ja auch schon weg...

Er grummelte leise bei der Erinnerung an seine Conan-Zeit und blickte zur Seite. Sicher, es hatte auch einige gute Seiten, aber auch umso mehr schlechte. Auf seine letzten Worte nickte er kurz und meinte: "Es tut mir ja Leid, aber höchstwahrscheinlich müssen wir noch einmal zu deinem Haus zurück, damit wir überhaupt irgendwas über diesen Täter herausfinden können. Vielleicht können wir solange überprüfen, was an dieser Vampir-Geschichte dran ist. Mich machte vorhin nämlich stutzig, dass ich keinen Puls bei dir fühlen konnte. Wenn man den meisten Büchern Glauben schenken will, wird man selbst zum Vampir, wenn man von einem gebissen worden ist." Auch wenn er immer noch nicht ans Übernatürliche glaubte konnte er diese Tatsachen nicht einfach links liegen lassen.

"Aber keine Sorge! Es gibt auch genügend Büche und Filme, in denen Menschen nicht zum Vampir werden, nachdem sie gebissen worden sind. Ich will das einfach nur sicherheitshalber überprüfen. Auch dies könnte uns irgendwie zum Täter führen."

Er wollte erst widersprechen, aber anscheinend führte kein Weg dran vorbei und meinte dann: "Ja, okay..." und seufzte leise. Auf seine nächsten Worte war er schon etwas überrascht. Ihm war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er keinen Puls hatte und schluckte leicht.

"Und was wenn ich wirklich..." meinte er leise und konnte sich das eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen. Vorhin im Bad wollte er ja auch gucken ob er Fangzähne hatte, aber er hatte sich nicht getraut. Er wusste nicht ob er damit klar gekommen wäre. Er nickte leicht und meinte: "Ja, okay." und seufzte leise.

"Also für den Fall, dass dies tatsächlich eingetroffen ist, würd ich sagen, dass wir nächste Nacht losgehen. Vielleicht sollten wir unten im Keller ein Bett einrichten. Der Keller ist warm genug um darin zu schlafen und ich will kein Risiko eingehen, falls da tatsächlich was dran ist. Staub kann man nicht mehr gefangen nehmen und ich würde dich ungerne tot sehen, nur weil wir grundsätzlich nicht an Vampire glauben, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte er mit einem gedrückten Lächeln.

"Sind dir sonst noch irgendwelche andere Merkwürdigkeiten heute Nacht aufgefallen?"

Er hörte ihm zu und nickte leicht.

"Okay, machen wir es so." meinte er und seufzte leicht.

'Bin ich vielleicht wirklich...', fragte er sich in Gedanken und seufzte. Wenn das tatsächlich so sein sollte, wüsste er nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte. Auf seine Frage schaute er zu ihm und überlegte kurz. Merkwürdig waren ja schon die ganzen Ereignisse an sich. Er nickte leicht und meinte: "Ja, die Bissspuren von diesem...'Vampir' sind völlig verheilt. Man kann nichts mehr erkennen...", meinte er und seufzte leicht.

"Verstehe...", meinte er und nickte. "Hast du schon...naja, du weißt schon...", stammelte er und deutete auf den Mund. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er das formulieren sollte, schließlich war ihm nicht sehr wohl bei der ganzen Sache und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Kaito das Ganze auch nicht so toll fand.

Er schaute zu ihm und wusste auch was er meint, aber er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nein, noch nicht...", meinte er etwas leise.

"Ich wollte er vorhin machen aber um ehrlich zu sein... ich hatte ein wenig Angst...", gestand er und schwieg dann kurz. Er wusste dass er sich darüber Gewissheit schaffen musste, aber er befürchtete schon ziemlich stark dass es so ist wie bereits vermutet.

Er seufzte. Er konnte nur zu gut verstehen, wie er sich fühlen musste. Er würde sich in dieser Situation wohl genauso fühlen.

"Dann nehm ich dir die Entscheidung ab. Mach den Mund auf.", sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken.

"Wir kommen sonst nie weiter."

Er schaute zu ihm und überlegte kurz. Er wusste nicht, ob er das jemals selber machen könnte, und es wäre schon ziemlich hilfreich, wenn er das nicht alleine raus finden müsste. Er nickte leicht und schaute zu ihm.

"Du hast recht..." meinte er und seufzte nochmal ehe er dann seinen Mund öffnete.

Er konnte gut sehen, wie zwei glänzend weiße Spitzen unter der Oberlippe hervor guckten. Um sicher zu gehen hob er sie an und sah, dass die verlängerten Eckzähne wirklich im Zahnfleisch saßen. Er ließ seinen Arm mit einem Seufzer sinken.

"Ich denke, du hast jetzt eine neue Möglichkeit, Nakamori und die Sonderkommission zu schocken...", versuchte er es ihm schonend beizubringen.


	3. Notwendige Erledigungen

**Bloody Destiny**

**Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich schon sehr viel vorgeschrieben habe, oder? *grins***

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Er ließ ihn machen und schaute ihn dann leicht fragend an. Auf seine Worte erschrak er leicht und fasste sich vorsichtig selbst nochmal an einen seiner Eckzähne und merkte dass es wirklich wahr war. Er schluckte leicht und hielt seine Hand vor seinen Mund. Er wusste nicht was er jetzt sagen oder denken sollte, denn er war einfach nur geschockt.

"Dann bin ich wirklich ein Vampir..." meinte er etwas leiser und versuchte sich wieder zu fassen, was nicht gerade einfach war. Im Moment gingen ihm einfach zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf.

"Sieht so aus...wahrscheinlich müssen wir dann auch noch mal gucken, was dir schadet und was nicht. Deine Wunden scheinen ja ziemlich schnell verheilt zu sein." Er seufzte und rieb sich diesmal beide Schläfen. Diese Nacht nahm ihn ziemlich mit. Und wieder wurde seine Welt so ziemlich auf den Kopf gestellt mit der Tatsache, dass es Vampire gab und dass Kid einer war. Er zuckte hoch, als ihm ein unguter Gedanke kam. "Ich hoffe, dass du normales Essen noch verkraften kannst, sonst haben wir ein ernsthaftes Problem!"

Er schaute zu ihm und nickte leicht.

"Ja, okay...", meinte er obwohl er es selbst noch nicht wirklich fassen konnte. Dieser Typ hatte ihn nicht nur gebissen sondern auch noch in einen Vampir verwandelt. Er fasste sich an seine schläfe und fasste erstmal wieder klaren Kopf, doch natürlich weiter leben konnte er bestimmt nicht. Er schaute zu ihm und meinte dann in einem ziemlich unsicheren Ton: "Ich weiß nicht... ich kenn mich damit nicht wirklich aus...", und dachte kurz an den Gedanken. Musste er jetzt etwa noch Menschen Blut absaugen, damit er überleben konnte?

"Glaubst du ich? Aber von dem, was ich gehört habe, muss ein Vampir Blut zu sich nehmen, um zu überleben. Vielleicht hilft ja auch so etwas wie ein blutiges Steak. Aber wir können froh sein, dass es dich nicht in ein blutgieriges Monster verwandelt hat. So etwas wird in Horrorfilmen gerne verwendet. Ich denke, wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre, wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. Ich hoffe nur, dass sich das nicht ändert, wenn du hungrig bist..." Er seufzte. Gedanklich ging er schon mal alle möglichen Wege durch, um an Blut zu gelangen, ohne Menschen dabei zu schaden. Als erstes fielen ihm Blutreserven ein, aber da das Blut dort vom Blutplasma getrennt wird, war er sich nicht sicher, ob das funktionieren würde. Und daran zu kommen wär auch nicht unproblematisch. Die einzige andere Möglichkeit, die ihm noch einfiele, wäre es Blut von Tieren zu nehmen, aber ob Kaito da mitmachen würde, bezweifelte er.

Kaito seufzte leicht und meinte dann.

"Soviel weiß ich auch, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich das wirklich kann..." sagte er nachdenklich. Auf die Worte mit dem Horrorfilm seufzte er leicht, aber er war auch froh, dass es nicht so weit gekommen war. Er konnte an sich schon Menschen nicht verletzen, aber sie jetzt auch noch wie ein wildes Tier in den Hals zu beißen, konnte er sich eigentlich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, aber um weiterhin leben zu können, musste er ja irgendwie an was ran kommen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich dafür war. Er wollte auch gar nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn er überhaupt kein Blut zu sich nehmen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er dann sterben, oder er würde aus Drang einfach einen Menschen anfallen. Nachdenklich schaute er nach vorne und rieb sich nachdenklich an seiner Schläfe entlang.

"Weißt du was?", meinte Shinichi, nachdem er eine Entscheindung geschlossen hatte. Er stand auf und sah zu Kaito runter.

"Ich mach uns jetzt was zu Essen und dann sehen wir, wie du es verträgst. Wenn es drinnen bleibt, ist alles schon sehr viel leichter. Wenn nicht...naja...müssen wir uns was überlegen...", endete er mit einem Seufzer. Er ging in die Küche, um ihnen was zu kochen. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er auch Hunger. Er hatte seit dem Mittag nichts mehr gegessen, weil Megure-keibu ihn kurz danach schon mit dem Streifenwagen abgeholt und zum Tatort geschleppt hatte. Mittlerweile war es bestimmt schon längst nach Mitternacht und sein Magen grummelte.

Er schaute leicht verwundert zu ihm, nickte aber dann und meinte: "Ja, okay." Auch wenn es nicht gerade toll klang. Schließlich bestand die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es nicht drinnen bleibt, was er nicht sehr gerne hatte. Er stand auch auf und ging ihm dann einfach hinterher in die Küche. Er war eigentlich eher erschöpft, aber das war auch verständlich. So viel auf einmal, schlug wirklich ziemlich auf die Nerven. In der Küche setzte er sich an den Tisch und wartete darauf dass er bald fertig war.

Shinichi machte ihnen eine Tütensuppe warm, die für beide reichen würde. Er hatte keine Lust sich groß an den Herd zu stellen und außerdem war eine Suppe eine sehr leichte Kost.

'Wenn das nicht drin bleibt, dann bleibt nichts drin.', sagte er sich. Außerdem würden sie dann nicht so viel Probleme damit haben, falls es ihm nicht bekommen sollte. Er stellte ihnen beiden Teller und Löffel hin und als die Suppe fertig war, stellte er sie mit einem Untersetzer auf den Tisch. Er reichte Kaito eine Suppenkelle.

"Nach dir..."

Er schaute ihm zu, war aber die ganze Zeit über in Gedanken. Ihm fiel dann auch ein, dass er so bestimmt nicht mehr zur Schule gehen konnte. Er seufzte leicht und wurde dann aus Gedanken gerissen als Shinichi ihn ansprach. Er schaute leicht zögernd zur Kelle und tat sich ein wenig auf seinen Teller. Leicht skeptisch schaute er zur Suppe, und überlegte ob er wirklich was essen sollte. Er seufzte dann schwer und meinte dann: "Na dann... Guten Appetit." und nahm seinen Löffel und aß ein wenig. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht, denn die Suppe war für ihn erstmal absolut ungenießbar. Er schluckte sie dann runter, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, aber es wurde ihm auch schon ein wenig schlecht davon und er seufzte.

Shinichi tat sich auch ein wenig auf.

"Guten Appetit...", erwiderte er ihm dann. Er aß einen Löffel und fand sie für eine Tütensuppe gar nicht mal schlecht. Er blickte Kaito an und sah, wie er sein Gesicht verzog. Er wartete ein wenig, bis er sehen konnte, wie er es vertrug.

Ihm wurde davon wirklich schlecht, und er stand schnell auf.

"Ich komm gleich wieder...", meinte er und rannte schnell zum Bad. Nach einer Weile kam er wieder, aber wirklich gut war ihm immer noch nicht und setzte sich mit einem leichten Seufzen wieder hin.

"Kann sein dass die Suppe nicht so gut schmeckt, aber sie kann unmöglich so schlecht schmecken...", meinte er und schaute zur Suppe und schob seinen Teller leicht zur Seite.

Shinichi sah ihn seufzend an.

"Also mir schmeckt die Suppe eigentlich ganz gut...sicher, es ist nicht die Beste. Aber wenn man Durchfall oder Magen- und Darm hat, ist so eine Suppe meist das Beste, weil sie am einfachsten im Magen bleibt..." Er aß einen weiteren Löffel von der Suppe und konnte nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen.

"Wir finden dafür schon irgendeine Möglichkeit. Irgendwie müssen andere Vampire ja auch überleben..." Er aß schnell seinen Teller Suppe zu Ende und stellte den Rest, der im Topf war in den Kühlschrank.

"Ich bin mir sicher die Suppe ist nicht schlecht, aber ich glaub ich vertrag sie einfach nicht..." meinte er und seufzte leicht. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihm bei anderem Essen nicht anders gehen, aber er wollte auch nicht wirklich Blut trinken. Er schaute zu ihm und meinte dann: "Beißen die nicht einfach irgendwelche Menschen?", und erhob eine Augenbraue. Der Vampir von vorhin hat ja auch nicht gerade wenig genommen.

Er nickte und behielt seinen Blick auf der Tischplatte vor ihm.

"Ich fürchte schon. Wahrscheinlich gibt es wenige Vampire mit einer Moral wie deiner...gibt ja auch schon genug Menschen, die kaum eine Moral haben.", sagte er abfällig.

"Mir ist nur bisher noch keine andere Möglichkeit eingefallen..." Er überlegte nochmal kurz.

"Sag mal...hat der Vampir dich wirklich nur gebissen? Oder hat er noch irgendwas anderes gemacht? In manchen Filmen heißt es, dass man einen Blutaustausch vollziehen muss, damit der Gebissene zum Vampir wird. Vielleicht hat unser Täter etwas Ähnliches gemacht? Das würde bedeuten, dass du nicht alle Leute, die du beißt, in einen Vampir verwandeln wirst."

Kaito seufzte leise.

"Ich dachte ja eigentlich auch nie daran, dass sie überhaupt existieren...", meinte er und schaute zu ihm. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und meinte: "Nein, mir auch nicht...", und überlegte nochmal was genau er gemacht hatte. Dann fiel ihm was ein und schaute zu Shinichi.

"Er hat plötzlich aufgehört mich zu beißen und dann hat er noch irgendwas in mich rein gepumpt...", erklärte er aber sagen was es war konnte er nicht. Das ist ihm erst völlig entfallen, da es schon an sich merkwürdig ist, wenn man plötzlich gebissen wird.

"Na, welcher normal denkende Mensch glaubt schon an Vampire?", fragte er sich.

"Naja, immerhin etwas...dann weißt du, was du nicht machen solltest. Jedenfalls sollten wir für heute erst einmal ins Bett gehen. Ich werde die Fenster so gut ich kann verdunkeln und du kommst dann am Besten erst Abends raus."

"Naja, ich nicht wirklich... aber jetzt sollte ich wohl lieber an sie glauben....", meinte er und seufzte leicht. Er schaute zu ihm und nickte leicht.

"Ja, wenn es wirklich so weit kommen sollte..." seufzte er und meinte noch: "Ja, ich werds versuchen...", und dachte daran, dass er jetzt nur noch bei Nacht raus darf. Wirklich anfreunden konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken nicht, aber wer weiß was passieren würde wenn er in die Sonne geht.

Er nickte kurz und stand auf.

"Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen, einen der Futons, Decke und Kissen nach unten in den Keller zu bringen? Dann gehts schneller. Soll ich dir noch einen Schlafanzug oder so was leihen?", fragte er und ging zur Küchentür.

Er stand auch auf und nickte leicht. Gerade begeistert davon im Keller zu schlafen war er nicht, aber es wäre wohl besser so. Er ging ihm dann hinterher und meinte dann noch: "Ja, das wäre ganz gut.", und lächelte kurz zu ihm ehe er dann mit ihm die Küche verließ. Er hoffte dass er sich unter Kontrolle hatte, er wollte nämlich wirklich nicht, jemanden einfach beißen.

Shinichi ging nach oben, wo sie die Futons aufbewahrten, schnappte sich eine Decke und ein Kissen, ging dann kurz in sein Zimmer und holte einen Schlafanzug. Er klemmte sich den Futon untern Arm und brachte ihn nach unten in den Keller. Dort machte er erst einmal die Heizung an. Es war zwar nicht sonderlich kalt, aber schön warm war es auch nicht.

Kaito half ihm so gut er konnte und ging dann auch mit nach unten in den Keller. Er schaute sich kurz um, aber es sah wirklich wie ein gewöhnlicher Keller aus. Er fand es auch nicht sonderlich warm oder kalt, aber darüber machte er sich grad sowieso weniger Gedanken.

"Das wird schon gehen..." meinte er und lächelte kurz zu Shinichi.

"Gut..." Er ging zur Tür.

"Brauchst du noch irgendwas?", wollte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wissen.

Kaito schaute zu ihm und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nein, alles okay..." meinte er und schaute ihm noch hinterher, ehe er dann wieder ging. Er legte sich auf die Matte und dachte über die Geschehnisse nach.

"Gute Nacht!", meinte er beim Raus gehen noch.

"Gute Nacht." meinte Kaito und seufzte leise. Shinichi schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich daran, die Fenster abzudunkeln, Vorsicht war immer besser. Danach ging er nach oben, zog sich seinen Schlafanzug an und ging ins Bett.

Kaito dachte kurz daran wann er wohl, dass erste mal Blut trinken würde, aber lange konnte es bestimmt nicht mehr dauern. Er seufzte leise und hoffte dass es nicht zu schlimm wird. Nach einer Weile stand er dann auch auf und zog sich auch seine Schlafsachen an. Darauf legte er sich wieder hin und versuchte einzuschlafen, was ihm auch nach einer Weile gelang.

Shinichi war bereits so müde, dass er nur wenige Minuten später eingeschlafen war. Doch die vergangenen Stunden verfolgten ihn bis in seinen Schlaf und er träumte von Vampiren, die um die Häuser ziehen und Menschen aussaugten und abschlachteten. Dann träumte er von Kaito Kid, der ihn komisch ansah und ihm an den Hals ging. Als er träumte, dass er Kids Zähne fühle, wie sie in seinen Hals versanken, schreckte er aus dem Schlaf auf und merkte, dass er ganz verschwitzt war. Kurz danach legte er sich wieder hin, brauchte aber bedeutlich länger, um sich zu beruhigen und wieder einzuschlafen. Der Rest der Nacht war etwas ruhiger für Shinichi. Er war innerlich zwar immer noch etwas aufgewühlt, schlief aber ohne Störungen bis zum Morgen durch.

Allerdings träumte Kaito auch nicht wirklich gut, und hatte nur die schrecklichen Bilder im Kopf und wie er selbt jemanden beißen würde. Er wachte erschrocken auf und merkte dass er ziemlich geschwitzt hat. Er fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn und seufzte schwer. Er schloss seine Augen wieder, und wünschte sich, dass das alles was passiert ist wirklich nur ein Traum war, aber als er mit seiner Zunge kurz über seine Fangzähne ging wurde ihm die Wahrheit wieder klar. Er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, doch das ging ziemlich schwierig, da immer wieder die schrecklichen Bilder auftauchten.

Shinichi wachte erst gegen Mittag auf, als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand. Er machte sich wie gewohnt fertig, war aber froh, dass heute keine Schule war. Als er nach unten ging und die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern bemerkte, erinnerte er sich schlagartig an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht. Ihn packte ein Verlangen, sofort nach seinem Gast zu sehen, wusste aber, dass dies keine sonderlich gute Idee war. Also aß er in Ruhe Frühstück und überlegte, was er am heutigen Tag machen könnte.

Kaito schlief nicht mehr sonderlich gut und seufzte leicht als er dann wieder die Augen öffnete und zur Uhr schaute. Er richtete sich leicht auf und erinnerte sich auch wieder an alles und seufzte leicht.

'Verdammt...', dachte er sich bei seinen Gedanken und stand dann auf. Obwohl es ziemlich dunkel war, konnte er ziemlich gut sehen und zog sich dann auch um. Er sollte ja nur tagsüber im Haus bleiben, also ging er dann hoch und schaute kurz ob Shinichi wach war. Er konnte sich noch an den Weg zur Küche erinnern und als er da war, sah er ihn auch schon.

"Morgen.", meinte er und ging dann rein und setzte sich auch.

Als er Kaitos Stimme hörte, sah er auf und beobachtete ihn, als er andere sich auch setzte. Shinichi meinte, dass der Dieb wirklich schon bessere Tage gesehen hätte, er wollte ihm jetzt aber auch nicht irgendetwas sagen wie: "Du siehst ja schrecklich aus." Stattdessen meinte er: "Nicht gut geschlafen?"

Auf seine Worte seufzte er leicht und meinte: "Ja, kann man so sagen...." und grinste leicht schief. Kaito hatte zwar geschlafen, aber nicht wirklich gut. Er gähnte leicht und meinte dann: "und du?"

Shinichi seufzte ebenfalls. "Die erste Hälfte der Nacht war schrecklich. Die zweite ging. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich zwischendurch noch mal die Augen zu kriege..." Er rieb sich kurz die Augen und gähnte.

Kaito hob eine Augenbraue, seufzte dann leicht.

"Du hattest wohl nen Albtraum, oder?" fragte er darauf und schaute zu ihm.

Er nickte.

"Ja, leider...ich hoffe nur, dass das die nächsten Nächte nicht so weitergeht." Er nahm einen großen Bissen von seinem Toast und trank etwas dazu.

"Naja, hoff ich für mich auch...", meinte er und seufzte leicht und gähnte nochmal. Er schaute ihm zu und wusste dass er wahrscheinlich nichts davon essen kann.

Er sah seinen Blick und lächelte entschuldigend.

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich denke, du willst das nicht noch einmal probieren, oder?" Er aß noch einen Bissen.

"Hast du großen Hunger?", fragte er besorgt. Er war eher um die Gesundheit und die Mentalität seines Gastes besorgt, auch wenn sein Gedächtnis ihm hin und wieder Bilder aus seinem Traum vors geistige Auge hielt. Aber er schüttelte diese mit einer Kopfbewegung ab.

Kaito grinste leicht und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nein, nicht wirklich." und meinte auf seine nächste Frage: "Nein, ist schon okay." und lächelte nochmal kurz. Er seufzte leicht und schaute zu den Vorhängen, die von der Sonne draußen angeschien wurde.

"Gut...ich werde trotzdem nachher versuchen, ein paar Sachen aufzutreiben, die uns eventuell nützen könnten...wenn du nichts dagegen hast, heißt es...", fügte er noch hinzu.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und meinte: "Keine Sorge, ist schon okay. Ich würd selber auch gerne mehr über mich erfahren."

Er kicherte kurz. Diese Satzstellung konnte man auch eventuell anders verstehen. Aber er nickte dann mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Ich weiß schon, was du meinst..."

Er grinste auch leicht und meinte: "Gut." und überlegte kurz.

"Ich will ja nicht irgendwas machen, was mit hinterher noch zum Verhängnis wird..."

Shinichi grinste darauf schräg, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

"Wer weiß? In manchen Geschichten können Vampire auch kein Silber ab, genau wie Werwölfe. Und nun stell dir mal vor, du willst eine silberne Kette stehlen, weil ein riesiger Edelstein daran angebracht ist. Du könntest sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal anfassen. Der beste Kaitou Kid Schutz, den es gibt.", scherzte er und kicherte.

Er erhob darauf eine Augenbraue und musste bei dem Gedanken auch leicht grinsen.

"Naja, der Inspektor würde sich wahrscheinlich schon wundern, warum ich vor meiner Beute plötzlich Angst habe, aber kein bisschen vor seinen Leuten.", und grinste auch leicht.

"Du hast doch auch jetzt keine Angst vor seinen Leuten...du hast ja noch nicht einmal Angst vor mir.", meinte er mit einem Grinsen und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Naja, du verstehst wenigstens alle meine Ankündigungen.", meinte er und grinste. Der Inspektor ging öfters von falscher Zeit und falschen Ort aus.

"Mal sehen ob ich trotzdem weitermachen kann...da ich ja eh nur bei Nacht zu geschlagen habe..."

Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Höchstwahrscheinlich schon. Aber erwarte jetzt nicht, dass ich jetzt, da ich deine wahre Identität kenne, nur brav zu Hause bleibe.", sagte er frech grinsend.

"Das hätte ich auch anders nicht gewollt, sonst macht es ja nur halb so viel Spaß.", sagte er frech grinsend zurück. Er fragte sich ob der Inspektor ohne detektivische Hilfe überhaupt zurecht käme.

Irgendwie hatte sich Shinichi diese Antwort schon gedacht und er nickte grinsend.

"Ich muss auch zugeben, dass es ziemlich viel Spaß macht, dich zu jagen. Bei einem Mord krieg ich meist auch so etwas, wie einen Adrenalinschub. Bei dir krieg ich ihn, ohne dass noch jemand stirbt."

Auf seine Worte kicherte er kurz.

"Schön dass es dir Spaß macht. Und gestorben ist bisher auch noch niemand.", meinte er und grinste. Er hoffte auch dass das so bleiben würde, aber während einen Raubzugs ist er ja bisher nur angegriffen wurde.

"Naja, außer beim Memory's Egg und im Flugzeug, als du hinter diesem falschen Saphir her warst. Aber das kann man ja nicht wirklich als Raubzug sehen, da du ja eigentlich nicht in Erscheinung getreten bist." Sonst konnte er sich wirklich an keinen Diebstahl erinnern, wo jemand gestorben war.

Kaito überlegte kurz und nickte.

"Naja, ich war zwar anwesend aber der Mörder war niemand der es sonst versucht mich umzubringen, also ist es nicht wirklich meine Schuld.", meinte er leicht nachdenklich und erinnerte sich nochmal.

Shinichi seufzte.

"Nein, wohl eher ist es meine Schuld. Jedenfalls wenn das, was Hattori meint, wahr ist und ich ein Mördermagnet bin.", meinte er grummelnd.

Bei seinen Worten musste er kurz auflachen.

"Naja, wenn ich richtig liege sind bisher nur nach drei Raubzügen ein Mord passiert.", sagte er und grinste.

"Aber wenn du dir Mörder anziehst, kannst du sie auch schneller stellen."

"Wär ja schön, wenn das so wäre. Aber was, wenn sonst nur die Hälfte der Morde tatsächlich geschehen würden?" Er stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm, der auf dem Tisch ruhte.

"Naja, wär natürlich schon besser wenn weniger Menschen sterben.", meinte er.

"Wusstest du, dass die Mörderrate in Beika überproportional zu dem Rest der Stadt ist? Das gibt einen doch etwas zu denken..."

"Vielleicht solltest du mal umziehen, und falls es dann wieder so abläuft, solltest du dir wirklich mal Gedanken machen.", sagte er grinsend

Er stöhnte leise spielte mit seiner Gabel herum. "Die Male, wo ich wo anders war sind auch Menschen gestorben...in Osaka, in Izu, in Hokkaido...immer und überall!", beschwerte er sich und seufzte.

"Und das ist noch nicht einmal logisch zu erklären..."

Er musste leicht grinsen als er sich beschwerte und meinte dann: "Hm, vielleicht solltest du mal zu jemanden gehen und fragen ob du vielleicht verflucht bist." und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Zu wem sollt ich denn da bitte gehen? Diese ganzen Wahrsager und Hellseher sind doch eh alles nur Scharlatane! Wenn man mit einem übernatürlichen Problem kommt, können die nicht einfach sagen 'alles wird wieder gut', oder so..."

"Stimmt, wenn ich zu denen kommen würde, würden sie mich wahrscheinlich nur auslachen und das gar nicht wirklich glauben. An dieses ganze Wahrsager-Zeug glaub ich eigentlich auch weniger..." meinte er darauf und schaute leicht nachdenklich nach oben.

"Ich auch nicht...andere tun es ja." Wie einige Mädels, die er kannte.

"Ich bezweifle, dass unter denen wirklich jemand mit irgendwelchen übersinnlichen Kräften gibt."

"Oh ja, da kenn ich jemand, die es wirklich übertreiben kann..." meinte er und seufzte leicht. Da konnte man wirklich sagen dass das eine Hexe war.

"Ach ja?", fragte er grinsend. "Eine Freundin von dir?", neckte er ihn ein wenig.

Er schaute ihn leicht schief an und überlegte kurz.

"Freundin kann man nicht wirklich sagen, aber sie nervt ich ziemlich oft...", meinte er und dachte daran als sie ihn einmal sogar mit einer Sense bedrohte.

"Verstehe...", sagte er leicht lächelnd. Dann musste er auf einmal Gähnen.

"Hey, wie wärs, wenn du dich ne Weile hinlegst und ich guck, was ich gegen deine neue Diät machen kann. Ich will will da nun wirklich kein Risiko eingehen..." '...denn das würden wir beide bereuen, du bestimmt sogar mehr als ich...'

Er hörte ihm zu und lehnte seine Kopf gegen seine Hand.

"Hm... das wäre nicht schlecht... Gehst du dann gleich zur Bücherrei und suchst nach Geschichten, oder was machst du?" fragte er er dann noch und hob eine Augenbraue an.

"Daran hatte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, kann ich aber auch machen.", meinte er und stand auf.

"Ich wollt mal beim Supermarkt und beim Krankenhaus vorbei gucken. Vielleicht werd ich da ja irgendwas..."

"Okay.", meinte er und überlegte auf seine anderen Vorschläge. Er hatte so oder so nicht Lust etwas davon zu trinken, aber er hatte ja eh keine Wahl.

"Na gut, ich hoffe du hast Erfolg..." meinte er und seufzte leicht.

Shinichi blickte zu Kaito mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Ich weiß, du bist nicht sehr begeistert davon, Blut zu trinken...aber würdest du dich lieber von lebenden Menschen ernähren?", fragte er ernst und stand danach auf.

Er schaute zu ihm und seufzte leicht.

"Natürlich nicht..." meinte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er weiß auch nicht direkt ob er damit zurecht käme, denn wahrscheinlich hätte er ziemlich Schuldgefühle gegenüber dem Opfer.

"Also okay...ich geh dann mal", sagte er, als er zur Tür ging und sich Jacke und Schuhe anzog.

"Ja, mach das." meinte er und ging ihm noch hinterher.

"Du solltest dich solange versuchen wieder hinzulegen. Du siehst aus, als hättest du es nötig. Wenn dir langweilig ist, kannst du dir gerne ein Buch aus meiner Bibliothek nehmen."

"Ja, das wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht.", meinte er und grinste leicht während er sich nochmal kurz die Augen rieb.

Shinichi hatte schon die Hand auf der Klinke und sah noch mal zu ihm zurück. "Ach ja, ich hab da garantiert auch irgendwo Arséne Lupin Romane.", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.


End file.
